Surveillance cameras are often designed to view a fixed scene, such as an area around a door, gate, or the like. The position of the camera relative to the scene may vary. Some cameras are designed with a varifocal lens. These cameras may have an optical zoom of 3-4×, allowing an installer to adjust the zoom depending on the distance of the camera installation to the scene to be captured. When the installer adjusts the zoom, the installer then must focus the camera to get a clear picture at the new focal position.
In such installations, zoom and focus are typically manual adjustments made at the camera. The camera's position and orientation also typically need to be adjusted slightly such that the camera is properly directed toward the scene. It is desirable to make such adjustments at the time of installation (e.g., while the installer is still on the ladder after mounting the camera in its desired location).